This invention relates in general to automatic water leveling systems, and in particular to a device for monitoring a swimming pool water level and supplying additional water when needed.
Conventional swimming pools and hot tubs include systems for recirculating the water in the pool or tub. As the pool water is recirculated, it is typically filtered and cleaned and may also be heated, if desired. Some pools have an automatic float level system. However, the majority of home pools do not have such a system for adding water to make up lost water due to evaporation and other causes. The home owner simply uses a garden hose from time to time to add water. This is time consuming and inconvenient.
Pools that have an automatic water level system often rely upon one or more float valves that are associated directly with the inlets and outlets for water entering and leaving the pool. When the water level in the pool rises or falls, the floats mechanically actuate valves to cause water to enter or leave the pool. Examples of these mechanical types of systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,809,752, 3,837,015, and 3,895,402. Unfortunately, because the floats and valves of these systems are quite visible and located in or near the pool, they are vulnerable to damage or vandalism from swimmers. The floats can be broken or rendered inoperable, thus negating the effectiveness of the system.
Systems are known that incorporate an overflow tank or sump that is separate from the pool. The level of the water in the separate tank is used as an indicator of the level of water in the swimming pool. This separate tank is then monitored using a sensor, float, or other device. Examples of these types of systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,804,080, 4,445,238 and 3,895,402. These systems have the advantage of allowing the components necessary to measure the liquid level in the pool to be located away from the main pool. However, because a separate tank is required to be associated with the pool, these systems must be installed when the pool is originally constructed. Otherwise, a retrofitting must be done wherein portions of the concrete surrounding the pool are broken up to install the separate tank and associated components. This can be costly and time-consuming and requires that the pool be closed down during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,447 shows a sensor for sensing the water level and sending a radio frequency transmission to a receiver. The receiver is electrically connected to a solenoid valve of a water source. While such a system is workable, improvements are desirable.
The fluid leveler of this invention has a sensor that is immersed in the pool. A processor electrically connected with the sensor detects low water in the pool. A transmitter connected with the processor sends a radio frequency signal if the processor detects the low water. A waterproof housing contains the processor and transmitter circuitry and a battery for powering the processor and transmitter. A remote receiver receives the signal from the transmitter and turns on a valve to add water to the pool.
In the preferred embodiment, a tilt switch is connected between the battery and the processor for supplying power to the processor while in an on position. The tilt switch is enclosed within the housing and movable between the on and off position by tilting the housing. The tilt switch is in an off position when the housing is inverted from an operational position.
The processor preferably has a wave filter timer that turns on for a selected interval when the processor detects low water and delays the transmitter from sending the signal until the end of the selected interval. The processor causes the transmitter to send the signal at the end of the selected interval only if the processor continuously detects low water during the selected interval.
Preferably a power input of the transmitter is connected to an output of the processor so that the transmitter is supplied with power only when the processor directs the transmitter to send the signal. This reduces battery consumption. A low battery voltage detector is connected to the processor for informing the processor if low battery voltage is detected. The processor encodes a low battery voltage indication into the signal being sent by transmitter that indicates low water.
The receiver has an overfill counter that turns on for a selected interval when the receiver receives one of the signals from the transmitter. The overfill counter causes the valve to remain on until the overfill counter reaches a selected count. However, the receiver resets the overfill counter each time that the receiver receives one of the signals from the transmitter. This assures that a selected amount of overfill will occur.